Borade
Borade '''is the tri-ship and love triangle of '''Beck Oliver, Jade West, and Tori Vega. (B'/eck, T/'or/i, and J/'ade'). Borade is the tri-pairing and possible love triangle of Beck Oliver, Jade West, and Tori Vega. (B/'eck, T/'or/i, and J/'ade'). Although Beck dated Jade for three years and have recently broken up, Beck and Tori remain good friends (and Tori respects that they are still getting over each other) , while Jade and Tori constantly go from friends to enemies. (frenemies). For the individual pairings, see Bade, Jori, and Bori. Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Tori is rubbing Beck's shirt when she first meets Jade. *Jade is instantly jealous of Tori due to her "rubbing" Beck. *They are the last ones in the Alphabetical Improv. 'Stage Fighting' *When Jade threatens Tori, Beck pulls her back and calms her down so that Jade won't hurt Tori. 'Jade Dumps Beck' *Beck and Jade both ask for Tori's opinion during an argument. *Tori helps Jade bring Beck a rottweiler to make amends, and they let it loose in his trailer, assuming Beck was inside the trailer. *It turns out Beck's father was actually in the trailer, so when Beck shows up, all three try to get the dog out. *Tori waits for Beck and Jade to make up, partly because she needs Jade to give her a ride home. *Tori, flustered, ends up walking home because Jade is too busy kissing Beck to give her a ride. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky ' *Tori tried to end the argument between Beck and Jade so they could finish the project. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *The three are talking to each other at the beginning of the episode. *Beck and Jade both go looking for Tori after she runs out because of she sprayed cheese on Cat and Daniel. 'Rex Dies' *The three go to the hospital with Rex along with Cat. *All three disagree with Cat about going to the hospital. The Wood ''' *Beck (and Andre) helped break up the fight between Jade and Tori. Season 2 '''Ice Cream for Ke$ha *Beck and Jade help Tori and the others find the letters to spell Ke$ha. *They are all dancing together during Ke$ha's performance. 'Locked Up' *Beck, Tori, and Jade (along with Sikowtiz) have a conversation about going to Yerba in the beginning of the episode. 'Tori Tortures Teacher ' *Tori asks Beck & Jade what they are text fighting about. 'Jade Gets Crushed ' *In a way, Tori helps Jade and Beck stay together in this episode by preventing Andre from admitting his crush. Specials/Crossovers 'iParty With Victorious' *In the extended version they all have a conversation debating the lyrics to a song. TheSlap.com Hints *Tori posted a status update saying she hated being sucked into a fight between a boyfriend and girlfriend (Beck and Jade). *Tori posted a status update saying she wished Beck and Jade would stop text fighting. *Jade posted a mean update about Tori getting kicked out of Hollywood Arts, and Beck told her she needed to be nicer. Fanfiction Romance Note: These romance fanfics actually include Beck/Jade/Tori, not just love triangles including the trio. *Green Apples by Silver pup *what do you do when you're loving two? By thisgirllopez *Sorry Sounds Good by InsaneBlueberry Gallery Coming soon. Video Gallery Video:Victorious - Tori/Beck/Jade - Much Better HD Video:Victorious - Tori/Beck/Jade - Someone Like You Video:Jade/Beck/Tori - Boys With Girlfriends Video:Tori / Beck / Jade ~ Sk8er Boy Video:Jade/Beck/Tori - Better than revenge Video:Jade/Beck/Tori - Boyfriend Video:Jade/Beck/Tori - When It was Me Video:Jade/Beck/Tori: Forget U Video:Jade/Beck/Tori Bad Category:Tri-Pairings Category:Beck Oliver Category:Tori Vega Category:Jade West Category:Victorious Category:Relationships